


A different kind of love

by kyraensui



Series: Parental One-Shot Series [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10039430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: A simple fluff fic. Tyki and Kanda as parents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Just a random thought of "what if" and this came up. A simple fluff.

"Yuu make a great mother." he chuckled.

Kanda glared and snarled at the man. "Shut the hell up. I'll kill you for that stupid comment."

He chuckled happily as he inch himself closer to Kanda silently on the couch with a millimeter of space between them. Kanda clicked his tongue as he glance down his arms and rocking slowly.

"I'm only being honest, love~ It only took you a day to learn. I was impressed!" he grinned.

Kanda gripped the bottle hard, but kept it in place without disturbing his peace. "I hate you, Tyki."

Tyki placed his index finger over his lips while smiling. "Shh. Yuu will wake them up."

Kanda took a long, deep breath and swiftly toss the empty bottle towards Tyki's head to hit him, but with quick reflexes, Tyki caught it in time and carefully lean forward to place it on the coffee table in front of them.

Gently, Kanda cradled the white-haired infant, wearing a simple white shirt and beige pant, upward and adjusted carefully for his little chin to rest upon his shoulder; and slowly patted his small back delicately. After a couple of minutes, the infant burped few times and yawned. Kanda cradled him back into his arms and grabbed a soft, golden plush with small wings and a long, swirly tail from couch's armrest on his side, and placed it between the infant's little hands as he happily cuddles it.

Kanda's eyes glanced over Tyki who also did similar motion earlier except he kept red-headed infant, who was wearing a cute maroon rabbit pajamas with ears on its hood, sleeping on his shoulder while cuddling his small, soft hammer.

"You make a good father too." Kanda softly mumbled and quickly looked away.

Tyki smiled. With his one free hand, he cupped under Kanda's chin, tilting up slightly and turning his head towards his direction. Golden eyes staring intently into those cobalt eyes and his smile grew wider as he saw hints of pink on those porcelain-colored cheeks.

He silently mouthed a few words which made Kanda's cheeks more beet red as Tyki rest his forehead onto Kanda's and gently brushed part of his hair back behind his ear. "And I mean it, Yuu."

Kanda closed his eyes as Tyki leaned carefully over his lips, slightly pecking his top lip before capturing it fully; not noticing the smiles on both of the sleeping infants' faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You all are the best. <3


End file.
